


May I Have This Dance?

by GABurke1895



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Just a lil oneshot, Kinda Crack, M/M, art link and artist credit in notes, inspired by a fan art I saw on tumblr, slightly canon divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 09:15:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GABurke1895/pseuds/GABurke1895
Summary: Just a quick fic set during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, when Cullen asks the Inquisitor to dance. Mostly Cullen/Inquisitor with a dash of Bull/Dorian.Inspired by lilhonk’s fanart (link included in notes)





	May I Have This Dance?

**Author's Note:**

> This piece of lightly cracked fanfic was inspired by 2 AM restlessness and this lovely Bull/Dorian fan art linked below.
> 
> Please don’t judge me too harshly, as I have had no sleep and a very long work week, thus my writing suffers. Anyways, enjoy this lightly cracked oneshot!
> 
> Inspiration by lilhonk:  
> http://lilhonk.tumblr.com/post/171527574740

The Inquisitor stood on the balcony, hair blowing into her face slightly, as she contemplated the events of the night and Morrigan’s news. Empress Celene was safe, the Venatori had been stopped for the moment, and the Inquisition was on good terms with Orlais. All things considered, the mission had been a success. A moment to breathe seemed like reward enough. However, footsteps behind her made her tense once again. _Just one Maker-cursed moment is all I ask_ , she thought.

“There you are,” Cullen said softly, “Everyone’s been looking for you.”

The tension in the Inquisitor’s shoulders eased with his presence and a small smirk pulled at her lips, “Of course they are,” she muttered, brushing her hair back.

“Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?” He asked as her held her gaze, willing her to be honest. She sighed in resignation. She couldn’t hide anything from him.

“I’m just worn out. Tonight has been...very long.”

“For all of us. I’m glad it’s over.”

A comfortable silence hung between them as they enjoyed the night air, his eyes never leaving her, as the sounds of the party escaped from behind them. The Inquisitor could feel him building up to something. Cullen could be adorably awkward at times, it was one of the reasons she loved him so much. He must have found his courage because he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder, an audacious move for the normally shy commander. It was warm and comforting, she couldn’t help but reach up and hold that hand.

“I know it’s foolish, but I was worried for you tonight,” his thumb traced the curve of her shoulder.

She smiled and leaned into his touch, savoring it. A cheer and loud laughter came from the ballroom drawing their attention back to the party. Cullen chuckled and a sauve smile graced his face. Their was a mischievous glint in his eye as he looked back at the Inquisitor.

“I know I may never have the chance again, so I must ask,” he said as he stepped back toward the doors. The Inquisitor watched him, wide eyed, disbelief and hope warring on her face as he bowed to her.

“May I have this dance, my lady?”

Happiness flowed through her. She’d asked him earlier if he’d like to dance only to be shot down. Then Florianne had gotten in her way, and then the Dowager, and finally the Venatori. Now here he was, finally asking her to dance.

“Of course,” she replied.

Cullen led her back to the ballroom where the next dance was just starting. He pulled her close and they swayed. “I thought you didn’t dance,” she asked teasingly.

“For you, my lady? I’ll try,” he said lovingly.

The swayed with their foreheads pressed together, simply enjoying being in the other’s space, until something large and fast swept passed them. Her curiosity got the better of her and she turned her head to see what on earth it could have been. Cullen, noticing her attention was elsewhere, also turned towards whatever had caught his lady’s attention. The Iron Bull and Dorian were tangoing across the dance floor. _For all their bickering in the field, they’re sure in sync_ , he thought.

When Bull dipped Dorian so deeply his hair nearly touched the floor, the crowd of spectators cheered. Cullen looked around and saw the Inquisitor’s companions had joined the crowd to watch as well. Varric and Sera were laughing, Vivienne stood clapping serenely while Solas looked on indifferently. Blackwall was drunkenly cheering and Cassandra seemed amused. Cole was watching in wonder, but then again he always seemed to be watching in wonder. Josephine was blushing and Leliana stood next to her smiling mischievously. He was startled when the Inquisitor whistled loudly next to him and cheered. She only shrugged when he looked at her oddly.

“It’s nice to see my boys getting alongin public,” she offered as way of explanation.

“I thought they hated one another.”

“There’s much more to their story than meets the eye, my commander. When you’ve tromped all across Thedas with those two as much as I have, you learn to read them pretty well. They’re both in love but for some reason they both won’t admit it. So they banter as a way of flirting and very rarely show others that they feel anything toward on another. Varric and I have known for a while now. Dorian still thinks it’s a secret even though he knows are tents are thin and Skyholds walls echo.”

”Plus, I doubt Bull has been very subtle.”

”About as subtle as he always is. He’s too excited about this to keep quiet about it for long. He lets little things slip now and then,” she mutters fondly.

Cullen shook his head in wonder as Bull and Dorian bowed to the crowd and then promptly walked away from one another. He pulled the Inquisitor close and promised he would just tell her he loved her instead of “all that complicated nonsense, I mean really, it’s not easy but it’s easier, isn’t it?”

The Inquisitor laughed and kissed Cullen’s ever reddening cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> I have proven once again I shouldn’t write while sleep deprived...


End file.
